Reasons To Move On From You, Her, And Them
by angelicamw
Summary: Everyone is saying Serena needs to change and abandons her Serena decides to do just that change but never return to those who hurt her but can her hurt keep her from them? and how can she stay away from Darien even if he had hurt her? By: Jelly In A Jar
1. Chapter 1 Reasons

* * *

**This is the first "Jelly In A Jar Fan fiction" About Serena and the changes she has to go through because of her friends I am not sure if I am going to continue this it depends if anyone likes it so "Read & Review please :D" and please visit Jelly In A Jar Website and watch our you tube videos go to my profile for the links Thanks!**

**Love Jelly 3 **

* * *

_ "Thoughts"_

(Time Change)

* * *

******Reasons To Move On From You, Her, And Them**

Serena T. stood there on a bridge and looked out to the water, "_Oh God how did it get this far?" she thought . _She started to remember the things that always made her happy, Darien, Raye even when she was being mean and them, her friends, how could they hurt her like this, all these things were running through Serena's mind, it didn't matter though any answers didn't mean a thing anymore all Serena knew is she could not continue to be who she was, a _**klutz**_, pig, late, and a _**idiot**_ all the things her friends continued to call her, to remind her that she was not good enough, then to be betrayed by them, it was all to cruel to deal with this so Serena stared one moment longer at the water then walked away towards her home hoping she would never have to come and hide her and cry, well she planed never planed to return as a klutz or pig and definitely not a idiot anymore.

(A Week Later)

Serena T. in such a little time has grown much more "**_Mature_**" than she was a week ago, the events that took place in the last few weeks has changed her, made her stronger she has decided not to hide from those who have hurt her, betrayed her, those she "**_Used_**" to love and trust. And with these final thoughts she walked right into the Arcade where she saw "**_Them_**" all their sitting happily having another one of those useless meetings. Serena knew they would not recognize her because she had dyed and cut her hair. So Serena went right up to the counter and ordered a milk shake and then sat down in a empty booth Serena felt somewhat glade that they couldn't recognize her anymore, but she thought to soon Darien spotted her and walked toward her booth, then said " Se--Serena is that you?" he said as he stuttered "Who else would I be Darien?" Replied Serena

()(To Be Continued)()******  
**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 Away from us

**Jelly: Well today school got off early due to the weather so i had some free time and decided to make another chapter i am not sure if i will regularly add chapters it depends if alot of people like it or not so please read and review! XP more reviews the faster i feel like adding chapters so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!  
**

* * *

******Reasons To Move On From You, Her, And Them  
Chapter 2 Away from us**

**_  
_**_ "Se--Serena is that you?" he said as he stuttered "Who else would I be Darien?"_

_(Continued)_

_"_Who else would I be Darien?" replied Serena with no emotion whatsoever  
"_How can this be Serena? Serena was never this cold and her hair? Its so __different__ from how it used to be_" thought Darien as a million thoughts raised through his head "_Its because of me, I did this to her, I __broke__ her_" He continued to stand there and think before his thoughts became interrupted "What are you looking at?" asked Serena in a more angered tone "You're hair its so different you dyed it black? And cut it?" Darien asked snapping out of his thoughts "Wow aren't you smart, you can see and speak that's amazing" Serena replied as she rolled her eyes then got up from where she was sitting "Where are you going?" Darien asked he didn't want her to leave not yet he felt to guilty that he had done this to her "where I go and what I do is nothing you she worry about Darien" as soon as Serena said that her friends noticed her "Serena?" Serena's blue haired friend _Amy _"Yes?" is all Serena replied but it sent so much coldness into the room it sent chills up Darien's spine "Well what did you want Amy?" Serena asked again but got no reply Amy was to shocked of Serena's change in appearance and they way she sounded it lost all its happiness, joy, and all its love all Amy's thoughts became interrupted with Raye walked into the Arcade "Why is everyone just standing around fo- before she could finish her sentence she say Serena and he jaw immediately dropped "Serena what happened to you!" Raye ask and then ran over to where everyone else was standing "Nothing has happened to me Raye I am fine" Replied Serena looking rather bored with the people she used to call her friends "I'd love to stay but I have better things to do" Serena said as she headed for the doors of the arcade "Serena we need to talk about what happened last week" Amy said calmly but afraid of this change Serena has gone through " What is there to talk about Amy?" asked Serena with a hint of anger in her voice "Serena… we didn't mean what we said before we still want you to be part of the team" replied Amy "Well Amy I do not want to be apart of anyone's team, I am better off alone" with that Serena walked away

(1 Week Ago)

_"Serena?" asked the dark hair man "Yes Darien?" the long blonde hair girl asked "We need to talk" asked Darien "What about?" Serena spoke very softly becoming more and more worried about her boyfriend "I want to break up" Darien said avoiding "Why Darien? What did I do!?" "Nothing Serena I.. Just.. I just don't love you" replied Darien "but what about crystal Tokyo?" Serena asked holding back her tears " Serena I am not going to base my future on our past" replied Darien continuing to avoid Serena's gaze but they were interrupted by Raye's voice coming from the kitchen "Darien I finished my homework so we can go out on our date now" shouted Raye running to were Darien and Serena were standing "Oh.." Is all Serena said when she saw her ex-best friend then walking away trying her best not to cry " Serena wait!" yelled the black haired beauty "Serena.. The scouts and I decided its best you leave the team, I am going to be the new leader, maybe when you grow up a little you can become the leader again.. And about Darien.. I didn't mean to keep it from you I just" Raye was about to explain but Serena took off running to the Bridge._

(Present time)

Continued to walk far from the arcade her mind wandering about the past events that led her to this "_alone_" she thought as she ended up at the bridge again and continued to stare at the water trying to decide what she was going to do from here, sure her outside appearance has changed but Serena is still the klutz that no one wanted she needed a plan even if Serena never paid attention is class she knew that the scouts couldn't fight evil by them selves even with tuxedo mask helping them, she knew this because she was always the one to kill the monsters even though she never wants to even if its evil its still someone, something alive, Serena always hated the fact that it was her job to kill it. Serena completely tired from walking sat on the railing of the bridge and once again, stared into the water but in her deep thoughts something in the water caught her eye a flower, looking at this it cause Serena to lose her balance and fall into the water.

(To be continued)


End file.
